


The Perfect Gift

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas Smut, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lingerie, Love, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: The Winter Festival is an event where participants share gifts with their loved ones.This year, Nowi has a very special gift for you.
Relationships: Nono | Nowi/Reader, Nono | Nowi/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Commissions [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Perfect Gift

Though you had grown accustomed to the world of Zenith, there were times you missed your old world. However, the great variety of seasonal events that Askr celebrated helped soothe that longing feeling, as many were similar to events from your own world. The Winter Festival was a favorite of yours for this reason. The concept of sharing gifts, eating good food, and having a good time inside while the outside world was blanketed in snow was very familiar. 

To celebrate the festival, a summoning session had been scheduled. The hope was that two new friends wearing appropriate attire for the season would show up, though you weren’t too surprised when the two summons you made ended up both being Bartre.

Some were naturally disappointed, but Sharena was as excited as ever, always finding it entertaining when the same person was summoned twice. 

  
Despite the winter weather, the two warriors locked eyes and immediately wanted to know who could best the other in an arm-wrestling match. Many heroes returned to the festivities while this took place, as though the scene was quite bizarre, it actually wasn’t the first time it had happened.

“I suppose I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up,” Alfonse laughed, a little disappointed himself, but it wasn’t like it was going to dampen the mood of the festival.

“Sometimes you need to have these duds,” you replied. “Then when something spectacular happens, it makes that moment even more special.”

The prince nodded. “When you put it like that, I agree. A shame that it was our last orbs for the year though.” 

“Even so, the anticipation is still really fun!” shared a higher-pitched and more excited voice. “You never know who could show up! It could even be me!”

Although the Winter Festival offered so much entertainment and joy, you knew you were only having as much fun as you were because of the person you were with.

“That’s a good point, Nowi,” you laughed, listening to her giggle happily.

Nowi had accompanied you to the festival as your partner. The two of you had hit it off surprisingly fast, growing close as friends before that friendship blossomed into something romantic. It was an unexpected development, but in a way, wasn't that what love was all about?

The manakete was an extremely energetic girl and notoriously easy to distract. She had wandered off so many times whenever something caught her eye, but she’d make sure to always drag you along with her. Of course, you never did mind her enthusiasm-- you loved it, in fact. There was so much you probably wouldn’t see if it wasn’t for her curious nature.

Nowi had dressed in traditional festival garb. It looked utterly adorable on her and she made sure to ask for your approval upon showing you her outfit. Though she could be very playful and even outwardly innocent, she was a secret sucker for a lot of the romantic stuff in life. 

Throughout the night, that side of her was showing itself a little more than usual. Seeing other couples hold hands had encouraged her to latch onto your arm, and of course, whenever she saw a couple sharing a gentle kiss, she desired the same too. 

But the constant warm blush on her face was telling you that something was brewing within her mind.

Your suspicions were proved correct when she took you to one side, tapped her fingers together shyfully, and then whispered into your ear. “When this festival ends… can we go back to your room? I… want to show you something. It’s a surprise!”

It wasn’t the first time she had requested such a thing, but the unusual bashful undertones definitely told you she had something very special planned. You nodded, sharing your approval without hesitation. Your quick response helped amend her surprising nerves, reminding her that it was okay to ask you anything. 

Nowi wrapped her arms around you and you did the same in return. You both enjoyed the small moment of privacy together, especially as it helped warm your chilly bodies up. But the festival was still commencing, so you soon returned to the festivities with her.

The rest of the festival was still fun, but your undying curiosity was proving to be quite a distraction. When things came to a conclusion, Nowi left first, telling you to meet her momentarily because she needed some time to prepare. You used this spare time to check up on what Alfonse and Sharena were doing. You chatted with them for a little bit before they retired to go to bed, giving you a cue that you should probably do the same. Unlike those two, however, you wouldn’t be returning to an empty room.

The walk back was full of giddy excitement. It was no secret she desired  _ something  _ sexual, but the mystery of it all was making your fantasies grow a little wild.

Thankfully, your room wasn’t too far away, so those curiosities would be answered. Standing in front of the entrance, you took a deep breath.

Opening the door, you were greeted by a familiar darkness, but upon turning on the lights, you were greeted by the most magnificent sight you had ever seen.

Sat down on your bed was Nowi, surrounded by a large red cape that covered her entire body. It was an unusual sight, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Welcome home, my love," she welcomed you, planting a gentle kiss on the lollipop in her hands. 

"So... is this what you wanted to show me?" you asked, your voice slightly off. Nowi absolutely noticed it.

“...maaaybeee…” she snickered, making sure your eyes were focused on her. “But not just this.”

As soon as she finished speaking, she unraveled the cape hiding her figure. The action revealed that she was wearing a set of red lingerie that barely covered much of her body at all. Her small breasts were almost on full display, with her nipples teasingly hidden by plasters. Her underwear was purposefully a little too small for her, barely covering her crotch at all. Throughout her body, Nowi was covered in ribbons, as if she was a gift waiting to be unwrapped.

No-- that was  _ exactly  _ what she was.

"Happy Winter Festival, my dear," she greeted with a soft tone, a warm smile on her face partly hidden by a lollipop she was treating herself to. "Soooo… what do you think?"

Seeing her like this was enchanting. You knew Nowi could be seductive, but this was breathtaking. The loving yet nervous tone to her voice added to it marvelously. 

You made sure to answer her quickly. "You're beautiful."

Her warm smile grew even further and she lightly giggled at your response. Nowi wasn't one to be nervous, but even she couldn't help but feel a little anxious about what you would think of her Winter Festival present.

"I'm happy to hear you say that…" she spoke quietly, raising her arms towards you. "Now then… would you like to unwrap this gift?"

"I would be a fool to say no," you answered, climbing onto the bed and subsequently the manakete herself, meeting her in a gentle kiss. Undoubtedly, things would escalate in intensity, but for now, you simply wanted to lose yourself in the taste of her gentle lips. 

You were offered such a wondrous meal, after all. Why not savor it?

Nowi kissed back with equal passion, enjoying the pressure of your body on top of her while you embraced her own. Your hand caressed her face, prompting her to instead move it down to something you'd find more appealing-- her breasts.

While small in size, they were wonderful to touch and gently squeeze, even if her nipples being blocked off was notoriously teasing.

The feeling of her soft body aroused the kisses you were giving her, making them a little messier but more energetic. Lust was beginning to brew, but there was still plenty of passion in your embrace. Both you and she couldn't deny that those familiar urges were building up, even if it was tempting to just continuously kiss each other for an eternity. After all, it was so easy to lose yourself in the raw feeling of it all.

Nowi clearly felt similarly, but she clearly had lewder desires in mind considering the way she was dressed, and she was starting to give in to those particular urges more than you. That was made painfully clear when the kiss broke and you saw she was considerably out of breath, but a cheeky smirk remained on her face regardless.

"Please, _taste_ _me…_ " she whispered gingerly, her eyes sparkling with so much _want_ , no-- _need._

You leaned back in, but instead of targeting her lips, you instead planted a soft kiss on her neck. There was no need for any extravagant lust yet, as the mere touch of your lips on her sensitive skin was enough to make her breathing heavier. Her quiet humming was joyful to listen to, encouraging you to increase the pace of the neck massage you were giving her.

But the allure of her breasts couldn't be resisted for long. You trailed your kisses downwards, tickling her collarbone and eventually reaching a squishier texture. Nowi giggled, stroking your hair and approving of the bodily worship you were given her.

You had still yet to properly unwrap the gift, so you began by gently peeling off the plasters that blocked her nipples. Circling your tongue around her aureola, you passionately sucked in one of her buds into your mouth, your ears immediately treated to a slightly louder moan.

Though she wasn't one to lose herself to pleasure so easily, having her nipples sucked like this was definitely a good way to make Nowi sing loudly. Just like her neck, it simply had to be treated lovingly for her to experience a lot of bliss.

Nowi's hands stayed in your hair. Though her stroking had slowed down significantly, it still felt satisfying whenever she remembered to do it. Her touch was almost sleepy in nature, though it was clear it was due to being so distracted by how wonderful she was feeling. 

As endearing as it was to treat her breasts with such energy and enthusiasm, they were not the main present of the night. Your true gift still awaited further down below.

Nowi shivered when you smooched her belly, the sensation simultaneously pleasurable though a little breathtaking. Something about your colder foreign hands on her delicate skin always made her tremble. However, you knew anticipation for what was to come was a high contributor towards her adorable trembling.

Unlike the rest of her body, her privates were hidden by crimson underwear, but even then it was small and barely covered much at all. Nowi resumed sucking on her lollipop, doing so quite exaggeratedly. Upon noticing your eyes on her, she grinned instinctively.

Her gaze was addicting, as you could tell she was outwardly trying to look confident and smug, but inside was struggling to keep herself composed. Nowi was clearly doing her best to avoid losing herself and it was appreciated, as you looked forward to breaking through her defences once your tongue breached her most delicate spot. Her beautiful body was a wonderful appetizer for your eyes and your mouth, but now it was time to dig into the main meal.

You could feel Nowi shake a little in apprehension when you removed her underwear, exposing her soaked pussy. This was by no means the first time you had eaten her out, but the atmosphere was... different this time. The way she composed herself felt like this was the first time she had ever shown her body to anybody, and in a way that was simultaneously hot and unbearably cute. 

You knew why, of course. She was dressed up. She wanted to make this night special. She wanted to make this something you’d never forget. Even though she was usually confident, even she couldn’t help but feel a little nervous.

It was truly adorable, but you didn’t want her to feel apprehensive for long. You wanted her to melt out of pleasure, not anxiety.

Predictably (but certainly not unwelcomely), Nowi shuddered upon feeling your tongue tickle her clit. She moaned-- loudly, her voice perhaps higher in volume than even she expected, for she quickly silenced her mouth with her hands. 

But you liked how she sounded. Nowi wasn’t afraid of losing herself to the sensations of sex, though her attempt at being classy and elegant by restraining herself was undeniably cute, mainly as you  _ knew _ she wouldn’t be able to hold it in for long.

Using her soft thighs as support, you dug into her entrance, treating it with a series of licks that were teasing in nature. You naturally knew where all her weak spots were, but your favorite manakete did appreciate a good buildup.

Nowi hummed, enjoying the feeling of your tongue and your occasional sucks. She knew she was wet, so was appreciating you cleaning her up.

You weren't too cruel though and didn't want to leave her waiting for long, so soon enough you were treating her clit to strong but passionate sucks, sending joyful chills down her spine. You could tell that much with the way her voice was gradually increasing in volume.

Your hands drifted up her body, finding their resting place on her breasts. With her thighs now free from your touch, Nowi decided to close them in, tickling them against your face. She gently rubbed them against your cheeks, giggling happily (albeit a bit brokenly thanks to how wonderful she was feeling) when she felt your warm face against them.

Whenever she got this immersed in the pressure of being orally pleasured, it was a good indication that you had to speed up. Nowi was growing used to the feeling, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it made you want to up your game. Today, you felt especially compelled to treat her like a goddess.

You closed your eyes and sped up, deciding to use the sound of her unending hums as your motivation. Her pussy was treated with a barrage of licks and sucks, not one part left untouched by your hunger.

"Ah… I'm…" she spoke so quietly, her voice unnerved by the joy echoing throughout her body.

Nowi didn't need to finish the rest of her sentence as her spasming body was conveying her words for her. As her climax began to approach, you ate her out with the utmost vigor you could muster; you were eager to see your lover experience tranquility. She deserved nothing less.

Her groans grew, the happiness she was experiencing stopping any stubborn self-restraint. Nowi gave in, letting her tones grow wild and chaotic as soon as her orgasm reached its peak. Even as she was overwhelmed by an astonishing level of pleasure, you remained pleasuring her down below. Your ears listened intently to all the amazing sounds you were hearing, while your mouth and nose were rewarded to the strong taste and smell of her sex. All three working in conjunction was a magnificent treat to your senses. 

As much as you wanted to witness a climaxing Nowi forever, her body inevitably began to calm down. As frantic as her breathing still was, a degree of consciousness had returned to the girl, for she calmly placed a hand on your crown and stroked your hair.

It was like she was patting you for a job well done. You weren't sure if that was her intention, since her giddy giggles indicated well she was still a little lost, but it admittedly felt nice.

"That was… wonderful," she said, humming exaggeratedly to herself for a small time after. "You've gotten really, really good at that!"

"Did you enjoy your present?" you asked.

"Uh-huh, but let's not forget," she answered, licking her lollipop again. It was a miracle she hadn't stopped that when her body was shaking erratically. "I'm meant to be the gift here! You've unwrapped me… but now it's time you properly  _ play _ with me."

The meaning behind her words wasn't lost on you, even though her intoxicating inflections were highly distracting.

You stood up, thankful for the invitation as your knees were beginning to hurt. You doubted Nowi would mind a change of position; you had already learned she was quite fond of a few.

One of your favorites was having her on your lap, not just because it was a relaxing yet active position, but because it also placed quite a lot of emphasis on the height difference-- and you liked that a lot.

As you sat down on the edge of the bed, Nowi recognized your intentions quickly and slid over to you, ascending her body onto your lap. She stayed put momentarily, choosing not to go for penetration immediately.

Nowi wanted to tease you a little. With her body straddling you, she played with your cock, rubbing her fingers over it gently. Though her technique was slow and gentle initially, she sped up whenever you rewarded her with a satisfying groan. 

Just like you, she liked to listen out for cues that indicated if she was doing well or not. Just like you, she liked to know you were feeling good. Just like you, she liked to know  _ she _ was the one making  _ you _ feel good. 

But Nowi didn't just want to play with your dick. It was an entertaining activity, but it wasn’t what she wanted to do the most. Lifting herself up, the manakete positioned herself about your member, using her hand to keep it tilted skyward. She briefly glanced at you, noticing your bated breath, and it brought her a great deal of satisfaction.

Although she was small, she was well accustomed to the feeling of your cock opening her up. Nowi sunk herself onto your length with ease, her drenched insides making the process fast and smooth.

As soon as you bottomed out, placing a gentle but firm pressure on her cervix, Nowi grabbed onto your shoulders for support. She moaned loudly, the need to let out her held back voice greater than any fear from being too boisterous. 

This was a special night and she was going to be as noisy as she wanted to be.

The heat of her pussy was as intense as ever and so was the tightness. In a way, both actually felt even stronger; her walls gripped you with an absurd force. It wasn't hard to figure out the reason at all, however. Nowi was just  _ that _ turned on.

With the initial sensation of being filled up now faded, Nowi began to lift herself up and down, riding your shaft at a gentle pace. Though this wasn't anywhere close to the first time you had done this, she still preferred to be calm at first, allowing her body to readjust to how full up she felt. Being turned on so much meant she was feeling very sensitive too.

You wanted to contribute to smoothening the process, so you held her securely to keep her stable. Additionally, you placed gentle kisses on her warm face, though those ended up relocating a little diagonally. Nowi quivered when your lips intersected with her pointy ears. Though they had a bumpy texture and were vastly different to traditional ears, they were strangely addicting to nibble on, likely because it always made Nowi endlessly moan. It was hard to deny there was some attraction to how it felt against your lips though, even if it tasted of nothing.

To complement the pleasure you were giving her body-- inside and out, you used your spare hand to delicately stroke her long hair, all sensations paired together making your lover purr. Nowi’s hair was always a pleasure to play with, as it always felt so soft and fluffy, especially when you sunk your hands into it. You suspected you could play with her gorgeous mane for hours without boredom.

All the wonderful distractions you had given her paid off, for Nowi was now determined more than ever to ride you with amazing enthusiasm. It was beyond impressive that she was able to swallow you whole, release the majority of your length and then submerge it into her depths within a mere second. The pressure was magical and you could feel your eyes roll back with each loud smack; it was like an eruption of pleasure that never ended.

Nowi's state wasn't too different. The grip she had on your shoulders had loosened, the energy from her grasp draining away while happiness overwhelmed her body. It was a miracle she was able to stay mounted without falling, since it was clear her focus was just on feeling good and absolutely nothing else.

When she did collapse, she did so by falling forward, landing on your body. You caught her, tilting her head towards your own so you could plant a soothing kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you…" she whispered, laughing quietly to herself after. "This position… is quite intense."

"In that case, would you like for me to take over?" you suggested.

She seemed a little hesitant about the idea, not because she disliked it, but because she felt a little disappointed in herself for not being able to handle the current position for long. However, she did decide it was probably best to let you take the reins. "Mmmhmm…"

Lifting herself off your bed, you directed her to lay down on her back. Nowi’s crimson face turned even brighter as you climbed on top of her body. While she could be feisty and playful during sex, she’d act as if she was a blushing bride whenever the romance began to dial up. 

When you re-entered her, you decided then and there that there was no need to be rough. One perfect way to make this night truly special would be to just focus on enjoying each other’s bodies, not just through sex, but through loving kisses and touches.

Nowi approved of your idea too; she raised her hands so her fingers could lock with yours, an action you reciprocated immediately. You tenderly began to thrust in and out of her, listening to her peaceful hums that pleasured your ears. Nowi’s mouth was glued open so she could let out those moans freely, but she was doing her best to not look too disoriented. Nowi was content and ridiculously happy, and she didn’t want her morphing expression to suggest otherwise.

Though the missionary position was satisfying, one drawback was that you couldn’t kiss her. To rectify this, you calmly laid down on top of her body, letting her head dig into your neck. Though her small height made it a little difficult to kiss (but at least heartwarmingly amusing, as the two of you shared some giggles during the process), you eventually made contact. 

Your lover’s affectionate hands found their way to your back, rubbing it calmly while you enchanted her with your mild thrusts. 

The two of you simply enjoyed the moment, letting the sexual pleasure and the satisfaction of being in each other’s embrace co-exist. You were happy. She was happy. It was perfect.

“I love you…”

Those three words were not unfamiliar to your ears, but hearing her say them in such an erotic yet peaceful tone was mesmerizing. Nowi noticed her words had an effect on you and grinned a little mischievously, though there was still so much warmth in her smile. 

Thanks to the close proximity, you could feel how frantic her heartbeat was. You were just as infatuated, your own erratic heartbeat undeniably noticed by her too.

You kissed her once again, closing your eyes while you prolonged the embrace. She did the same. When you released, she was unbelievably flustered, just showing how much the loving atmosphere had affected her. You wanted to make her even more happy, and there was one easy way to do that. “I love you too.”

Her hands tightened around your own. Her insides became even more humid, all thanks to the dual confessions. 

You didn’t need to ask her what she craved for next. A special night needed something climatic to truly make it memorable, and you were determined to fully solidify this moment in her (and your own) memories forever. 

To do such a thing, you had to unfortunately retreat from her face and rest your head above her, just so you could adequately thrust in and out. Nowi didn’t mind though, as that just meant she could be fully enveloped in your body heat. 

To aid this task, you pushed her arms outwards, extending both sets of arms until they couldn’t go any further. This effectively pinned her down without any chance of breaking free. Though the position had grown more dominant, Nowi never felt safer being in your embrace. In fact, she adored it and made sure  _ you _ were locked to  _ her _ , raising her legs and wrapping them around your back.

With your focus now on granting her the climax she deserved, you sped up a little. You didn’t want to go too crazy, for that would exhaust you too, but you knew this would amplify how delightful she was feeling. After all, you had learned this from observing what the volume of her groans signified, and right now she was deafening. They weren’t distorted moans, however, but rather clean and satisfied ones. There was no hidden pain-- simply tranquility.

“Nowi, I…” you tried to warn her, but found it difficult to speak.

The manakete answered you in her own way, knowing what you were trying to warn her about without you even saying. You could feel the grip of her arms and legs tighten, followed by a drawn-out hum. 

The tightening of her entire body, both inside and out, brought you over the edge. Sinking your length in as far as you could, you came, letting loose your own lengthy hum. As you flooded her inviting womb with your semen, Nowi held onto you firmly, experiencing her own serenity. Your climax had triggered her own, the sensation of suddenly feeling so warm and  _ full _ setting her off. 

Both you and she remained snuggling against each other for some time, wanting that temporary euphoria gained from an orgasm to last as long as possible. For that reason, you still stayed deep inside her, as leaving her abruptly would the ecstasy fade faster.

Inevitably, you both returned to normality, but it wasn’t met with displeasure. You looked at each other into the eyes and shared a giggle, both finding so much satisfaction in what you had done together.

“...did you like my surprise?” she asked, no smugness in her tones, just mere curiosity and wonder.

“It was amazing,” your answer was simple, but as honest as it could be. “And that outfit… it was… well, breathtaking.”

Nowi chuckled for a moment, remembering clearly how you had reacted to it. “I  _ knew _ you’d like it.”

You nuzzled your face up to her, making her purr, a sound quickly silenced by a brief kiss. You had learned the best way to tell Nowi she had done a good job was to show it physically. Words were good, but actions spoke more loudly for her.

Of course, there were some things that had to be asked directly. When you realized you had been on top of her the entire time, you began to worry your larger frame might be troubling her.

“You’re not hurting anywhere, are you?” you questioned her, doubtful she’d say yes, but you wanted to make sure just in case. She was a powerful dragon, and she was unbelievably more powerful than you… but you couldn’t help but be concerned anyway.

“Nope,” she laughed, though she did appreciate the thoughtful question. “If anything, I feel the exact opposite. I feel so cozy with you on top of me like this...”

  
She finished her response with an adorable yawn, cuddling up to your body. Nowi’s idea was a sound one. If she was content with sleeping like this, then so were you.

In a way, as wonderful as the simultaneous climaxes were, they just couldn’t beat the feeling of falling asleep in each other’s arms, knowing you were safe and with the love of your life.

Perhaps it was these kinds of nights that would end up being the most memorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
